Miracle of desember
by Baeksub
Summary: Chap : 1 KaiSoo series feel guilty / mind to rnr? Dldr! KrisTao series for closing!
1. Chapter 1

Miracle Of Desember

Cast : EXO Member

Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort with Lemon

Rating : M

Author : Baeksub

Length : Prolog 

* * *

Hope We Can Meet Before Christmast – KrisTao

Kris menyudahi melukis sketsa tao. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Menahan air mata jatuh dari mata elangnya. Kris lalu membereskan perlengkapannya, kris ingin sekali menutupi sketsa tao dengan kain putih, tetapi, melihat senyuman di sketsa tao, ia memendam niatnya. Ia lalu berjalan pulang setelah mengunci galerinya. 2 minggu lagi adalah natal. Dan saat natal lah ia bertemu dengan tao.

Tao mengeratkan jaket hitamnya. Malam ini, butiran putih dingin mulai menyelimuti seoul. Tao berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Saat ia melewati sebuah galeri. Ia diam sejenak. Memandangi sebuah lukisan yang dipasang dietalase galeri itu. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dirinya. Dengan lelaki itu. 'kukira dia sudah membuangnya' gumam tao pelan. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya. "ia sudah menghapus perasaannya kepadamu" ujar tao pelan.

Tao menatap heran sebuah bingkisan yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya yang berhias mistletoe, topi dan kaus kaki merah. Tao bisa melihat tulisan pinyin di atas bingkisan kotak itu 'for my beloved panda'. Setelah tao membuka pintu rumahnya, tao membawa masuk bingkisan itu. Duduk di sofa ruang tamu, perlahan jemari indahnya membuka kotak itu. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto, dan sebuah bola kaca berisi boneka salju. Air mata meluncur dengan indah saat ia melihat foto itu. Foto lelaki itu.

* * *

Feel Guilty – KaiSoo

Kai menatap nanar kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan tongkat saat dirumah sakit. Rehabilitasi kyungsoo setelah 4 tahun koma membuat kai merasa bersalah. Walaupun kyungsoo tidak hilang ingatan, entah kenapa disetiap melihat wajah manis sang pujaan hati, kai merasa sesak, ingin menangis. Empat tahun lalu, kyungsoo jatuh dari tangga, dan tidur selama empat tahun.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk melupakan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Namun apa daya, Kai seperti terluka saat menatapnya.

Kai meneruskan Studynya di Jerman. Ia bergelar ARZT, Dokter professional lulusan Universitas ternama disana. Dan Apa yang ia lakukan, Untuk menebus kesalahannya Kepada Kyungsoo. 

* * *

Note – ChanBaek

Chanyeol & Baekhyun adalah orang yang simple. Tinggal Seapartemen bersama karena suatu kebetulan, Mereka suka menulis di sebuah Note, Dan saat mereka berpisah, Note itu lah yang hanya menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan mereka sebelumnya.

Di Note milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa membaca jika Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya cemburu. Dan di Note milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu jika Kris dan Baekhyun tidak berpacaran.

Dan sebuah Note lah yang membuat mereka kembali bersama 

* * *

The Mistletoe – SuLay

Mistletoe adalah hiasan identik untuk Natal. Mereka bertemu disebuah pohon Mistletoe, Dan berpisah dibawah Pohon Mistletoe juga.

Namun, Mistletoe membuat Suho mencintai Lay, sangat Mencintai Lay. Ia berniat menyusul Lay ke Changsa. Dan Mereka berdua. Bertemu lagi di bawah pohon Mistletoe. 

* * *

Gift In Christmast – HunHan

Luhan kebingungan untuk mencari kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Sehun, Tetangga Sebelah Apartemennya. Walaupun sudah kenal selama 4 tahun, Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun sukai.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Tetapi, Sehun telah menciptakan 'Hadiah' yang akan membuat Luhan menangis seketika 

* * *

The Last Song – XiuChen

Xiumin senang bermain Piano. Oleh itulah ia menjadi Pianis. Ia di Trainee dengan Seorang lelaki yang gemar menyanyi bernama Chen. Bersamalah, Mereka menciptakan sebuah lagu yang Indah.

Suatu Hari, Chen menyayikan sebuah Lagu. Lagu perpisahan. Mereka akan segera debut, akan tetapi mereka debut terpisah.

Namun, Betapa mengagetkannya untuk Xiumin, Mereka debut untuk berduet 

TBC? 

Or

END? 

Pilih yang mana yang mau publish dulu, Ne? satu-satu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Besok Beautiful Cosplayer publish lho..


	2. Chapter 1 KAISOO - Feel Guilty

Miracles Of Desember Series – Feel Guilty (KAISOO)

Baeksub Present

Saran Baeksub, kalau baca Fic ini, sambil dengerin lagu :

EXO – Miracles In Desember

Seung Yeon of KARA – Guilty (usahakan lihat yang Live ya jangan yang MV, efeknya lebih terasa yang live waktu KARASIA Tour)

BoA – Between Heaven and Hell

Padahal Baeksub dengerinnya lagu Topp Dogg Say it ama Taeyang Ringa linga -_- tapi percaya deh, lebih nyambung yang diatas

Dan maaf, yang milih Kaisoo lebih banyak dari Baekyeol. Dan mohon Maaf, Baeksub ngga bisa nulis panjang karena Kemampuan Baeksub terbatas. 

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang heran kearah Ponsel putihnya yang bergetar diatas tempat tidur. Baru saja Kyungsoo mengerjakan Skripsi Untuk tugas kuliahnya. Kyungsoo memandang kearah Ponselnya itu. Sebuah pesan terpampang dilayar Ponselnya.

'From : Jong-in

Kyungsoo Hyung… Kau ingat kan? Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini untuk melepas penat setelah kau mengerjakan skripsimu itu.. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi ne?'

Kyungsoo menampar dahinya pelan. Bagaimana bias ia melupakan janjinya dengan Jong-In? Kyungsoo segera menuju kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat segar. Mengambil sebuah T-shirt santai dari lemarinya, lalu memakainya. Tak buruk jika memakai sebuah T-shirt dengan gambar pororo untuk keluar hari ini.

Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dan tanpa sengaja, kakinya salah menginjak anak tangga. Sehingga ia terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah saat itu. Empat tahun pun berlalu.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar kelas satu di Yonsei University Hospital. Alat bantu nafas dan alat pendeteksi detak jatung menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Matanya masih terpejam erat, tidak ingin bangun walaupun sudah 4 tahun tertidur.

Dan tak jauh dari Kyungsoo, Jong-in dengan berpakaian dokter rapi selalu setia menjaga Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo akan segera sadar, Karena tadi siang, Jong In tidak sengaja melihat Jari Kyungsoo yang bergerak.

"Cepatlah sadar Hyung… Aku merindukanmu… Sangat merindukanmu…" ujar Jong In pelan. 

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, Jong In merasa menyesal. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Studinya di Universitas Kedokteran Jerman hingga ia bergelar ARZT. Dokter Profesional lulusan Sana (Om Baeksub lulusan sana, Jadi dokter dan punya gelar ARZT juga. Jadi Baeksub ngga ngarang)

Dan setelah mendapat gelar ARZT, Jong In mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di beberapa Rumah Sakit Internasional dengan bayaran mahal. Namun, Jong In lebih memilih untuk menjadi Dokter Kyungsoo di Yonsei University Hospital.

Untuk menebus kesalahannya kepada Kyungsoo. 

Sekaligus Dosa yang membuat Kyungsoo tertidur. 

* * *

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. Sayup-sayup, ia melihat kesekitarnya. Dimana dia?

Seingat Kyungsoo, Jong In akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, lalu kenapa dia disini? Ini bahkan bukan kamarnya!

Kyungsoo mencoba bangun, manic matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang lelaki berpakaian dokter yang tengah tertidur sambil jongkok dilantai.

Kyungsoo mengambil bantalnya, lalu melempar bantal tadi kearah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sedikit kaget, setelah mencari siapa yang melemparnya dengan Bantal, Lelaki tadi membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya terangkat dan…

"Kyungsoo Hyung?".

"Jong In?".

Jong In langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Jong In menangis.

"Hiks.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga Hyung… Kukira kau tidak akan sadar Hyung.. Hiks.. Kau sudah tertidur selama empat tahun…".

Apa? Empat tahun? Berarti sekarang Ia berumur 23 tahun? Itu seharusnya ia sudah lulus dan meneruskan usaha Sang Ayah. Selama itu kah ia tertidur?

"Jong In.." panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya Hyung?" Tanya Jong in tanpa melepas pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang aku tertidur selama empat tahun.. apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan berat hati Jong In melepas pelukannya. Menatap lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau terjatuh dari tangga setelah menerima pesan dariku.. Lalu, pembuluh darah yang berada di otakmu itu membengkak sehingga menyebabkan dirimu koma.. Untung saja kau tidak hilang ingatan, Hanya saja kau sudah tertidur selama empat tahun.. Maafkan aku.. Aku yang membuatmu tertidur…"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha mengingat kejadian terakhir sebisanya. Ah ya, setelah ia mendapat pesan dari Jong In, ia berlari ditangga, lalu terjadi.

"Jong In.. ini bukan salahmu.. ini salahku.. Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..".

"Sudahlah.. Oh ya.. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku lapar sekali…".

Jongin melirik kearah Arlojinya. "Sekarang malam Hyung.. Jam 10 malam.. Mau kupesankan makanan? Tenang, makanan ini aman untukmu.." tawar Jong In.

"Terserah Kau saja.. Oh ya.. Selama aku tidur, apa saja yang sudah terjadi?".

"Banyak.. Tentu saja Hyung.. Mulai besok, kau akan menjalani karantina.. pemulihan syarafmu yang telah beristirahat lama, baru kau akan kuajak jalan-jalan untuk melihat apa saja yang berubah di Seoul..".

"Benarkah? Janji?".

"Iya! Aku janji! Apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk mu Hyung? Tapi, sekarang kita makan dulu.. Jangan protes…". 

* * *

Setelah KyungSoo dan Jong In makan malam, Jong In menelepon orang tua Kyungsoo yang seperti orang tua keduanya sendiri itu. Kyungsoo menatap malas kearah jendela.

"Jong In-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya?".

"Aku ingin menonton Film.. Boleh ya?".

"Tentu saja.. Kau mau film apa? Aku akan mengambil DVDku di ruang kerjaku.." ujar Jong In sambil meletakkan Ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya.

"Bawakan saja semuanya.. aku ingin melihatnya!" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Baiklah.. tunggu disini ya?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, Jong In keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sekali mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah sadar dan tidak melupakannya. Ya, Ia bersusah payah membuat Pembuluh darah yang berada dikepala Kyungsoo tidak meletus. Karena jika meletus, Kyungsoo akan meninggal.

Jong In mengambil sebuah Dus berisi Koleksi DVDnya. Ya, dua hari sekali Jong In menginap di Rumah sakit untuk memantau Kyungsoo, Dan ia akan membawa sebuah DVD untuk membunuh bosan saat menunggu Kyungsoo bangun.

Jong In membawa Du situ dengan tersenyum. Berjalan dengan senyuman manis menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Sudah 4 tahun ia menunggu ini, Kyungsoo bangun. Dari tidur panjangnya.

"Nah.. Hyung.. Kau mau menonton Film apa?" Tanya Jong In sambil meletakkan Dus DVD itu di kasur Kyungsoo.

"Whoaa.. Banyak sekali koleksimu, Jong In-ah… Apa kau tidak bosan menontonnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jong In yang sedang menyalakan TV dan Home Theater.

"Tidak.. Selama kau tidur.. Dua hari sekali aku menginap untuk menemanimu disini. Dan saat menginap disini, aku membeli satu DVD.. Kenapa?".

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu Jong In-ah.. Kau merelakan kehidupan normalmu untukku…".

"Justru aku melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahanku empat tahun yang lalu Hyung… Kau tau? Aku sangat khawatir saat itu, langsung saja aku membawamu kemari.. dan sejak saat itu.. Aku bertekad menjadi dokter… Untukmu..". 

* * *

"Jong In-ah.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Insidious itu film Horor?" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jong In. Jong In sebisa mungkin mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang… Kau terlalu bersemangat sih.. Ganti atau tidak?" Tanya Jong In lembut.

"Tidak usah.. Ini kan sudah separuh lebih dari bagian film itu..".

Jong In mengambil selimut Kyungsoo yang tergeletak dibawah Ranjang Kyungsoo. Menyelimutkan kebahu mereka, lalu duduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo tidak ketakutan.

"Jika kau takut.. Peluk saja aku Hyung.. Aku bersedia memelukmu.." ujar Jong In lembut.

"Gomawo Jong In-ah.. Aku mencintaimu..".

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi Hyung..". 

* * *

Film yang diputar Jong In selesai. Jong In berniat beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau melihat Film lagi atau –"

'plok'

Kepala Kyungsoo jatuh tepat dipundak kanan Jong In. Jong In menoleh kesebelah Kanannya, Kyungsoo terlelap dengan tenang. Jong In tersenyum. Sejenak ia mematikan TV, lalu menggendong Kyungsoo Bridal Style, meletakkan Kyungsoo perlahan dikasur Kyungsoo.

"sampai jumpa besok pagi.. Hyung.." Jong In mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. 

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Ireona!" ujar Nyonya Do tidak sabaran.

"Umma.. sabar sedikit.. Kyungsoo Hyung baru saja bangun kemarin.." ujar Jong In berusaha menenangkan orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak merindukan dia Jong In-ah?".

"Bukan begitu Umma.. Kami berdua menonton Film hingga jam tiga malam.. Dan Kyungsoo baru tertidur selama 3 jam Umma..".

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya, melihat sang Putra membuka matanya, Nyonya Do langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"U.. Umma—".

"Umma merindukanmu Kyungsoo-ya.. Hiks.. Umma sangat merindukanmu.." isak Nyonya Do.

"Umma.. Jangan menangis ya? Aku juga merindukan umma.. Sangat merindukan Umma..".

"Jika kau merindukan Umma.. Kenapa kau tertidur sangat lama Sayang? Kenapa?".

"Didalam tidurku.. Aku bertemu dengan Kyung Jee Nuna…".

"Kau bertemu dengan Nunamu?".

"Ha? Siapa?" Tanya Jong In.

"Do Kyung Jee.. Nuna Kyungsoo. Meninggal saat Kyungsoo berusia 5 tahun.." jelas Tuan Do.

"Nuna sangat cantik dengan baju putih.. Dan Nuna bilang, Nuna sangat merindukan Umma dan Appa… Nuna meminta agar kalian berkunjung ke makamnya sesekali.. Nuna merasa kalian melupakan Nuna…" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kau selesai rehabilitasi, Kita kemakam Nunamu.." ajak Jong In.

Kyungsoo menatap Jong In dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau mau mengantarku Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. Aku akan mengantarmu… Kemana saja.. Ketempat yang kau mau…". 

* * *

Jong In berjalan menju Balkon tak jauh dari ruang kerjanya. Dimana balkon itu tertuju pada Aula Rumah Sakit. Dan Jong In bias melihat, Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan Tongkat walaupun dibantu oleh beberapa perawat. Dan Jong In bisa melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah Kyungsoo.

'maafkan aku Hyung.. Maafkan aku…' gumam Jong In sambil memejamkan matanya. 

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal yang tampaknya Asyik Kyungsoo baca.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka secara paksa. Sepuluh lelaki berpakaian keren pun memasuki kamarnya.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAAA~".

"KYUNGTHOO HYUNG!".

"KYUNGSOO IM HERE!".

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedikit kesal langsung tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Teman-temannya.

"Hai semuanya.." sapa Kyungsoo lemah.

Kesepuluh lelaki itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"hei.. Satu-satu jika memelukku…" protes Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tidak mau kupeluk ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"bukan begitu Baekhyun hyung.. Jika kalian bersepuluh besar memelukku bersamaan, aku tidak bisa bernafas.. ayo.. peluk aku secara bergantian..".

Sepuluh lelaki tadi bergantian memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bersenang hati memeluk mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungthoo hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Oh ya.. Kau masih cadel ya?".

"Cadel itu seumur Hidup.." goda Kris.

"Hey!" Sehun berteriak tidak terima kearah Kris.

"Oh ya.. Kami bersepuluh menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu Kyungsoo-ya! Kau pasti akan suka!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Ah ya! Tetapi aku lupa membawanya.. Hadiahnya berada dimobil.." ujar Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Di mobil? Ambil!" ujar Baekhyun Final.

"Yah.. kita ada dilantai 3 Baekhyun Hyung.. dan kita harus memakai tangga bukan?".

"Aku tidak peduli.. Ambil!".

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menarik Kris dan Sehun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"HEY!" teriak Kris tidak terima. 

* * *

"Nah! Kyungsoo-ya! Ini kado dari kami!" ujar Chanyeol sambil membawa 5 dus kado berukuran besar. Kris membawa 3 buah boneka. Satu berukuran besar yaitu boneka Pororo, sedangkan 2 teddy bear berukuran sedang. Sehun membawa 2 buah Paperbag besar.

"Astaga.. kenapa sebanyak ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kan kami ada sepuluh.. jadi masing-masing dari kami member sebuah hadiah. Dan tebak.. Boneka yang besar itu dari siapa? Yang paling besar…" ujar Tao.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Dari Suho Hyung!" ujar Tao lantang.

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih semuanya.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Oh ya.. Maaf ya Kyungsoo kami tidak bisa lama-lama.. Tapi, kami akan kesini lagi.. dadah.." ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Ya.. tak apa.. hati-hati dijalan…".

Setelah sepuluh lelaki tadi keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo menatap boneka Pororo besar yang diletakkan Kris tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada sepucuk postcard berada ditangan boneka itu. Kyungsoo mengambil Postcard itu. Lalu membacanya. 

'To : Kyungie~

Setelah kau membaca postcard ini, Hubungi aku ya~' 

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lalu meletakkan Postcard itu dibalik bantalnya. Memang, Suho adalah kekasihnya sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Jong In atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasih. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia pernah berjanji untuk melupakan Suho dan mencintai Jong In sepenuhnya.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo, Jong In disana. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan 

TBC 

N.B : Nah, Baeksub belum kenalan ama kalian kan? Ada pepatah bilang 'tak kenal maka tak sayang' Nah, mari kenalan dengan Baeksub. Panggil saja Baeksub, atau Fia, Oke? Jangan 'Thor' Nama Baeksub bukan 'Thor' -_- Baeksub orang Surabaya. Jadi bisa suroboyoan. Ada yang rumahnya di Surabaya juga? Oke sip kapan-kapan ketemu ama Baeksub yok~

Baeksub 97 Line. Jadi masih muda unyu-unyu *slapped*. Jadi intinya, yang 97 Line panggil aja Fia. Kalo yang 98-dsb. Terserah manggil apa. Mbak boleh, Unni boleh, Noona boleh, Hyung juga boleh -_- (ada yang manggil Baeksub Hyung -_-). Yang 96-dsb, panggil aja dek, ato saengi, ato fia langsung.

Intinya, Feel Free aja sama saya. Anggep aja kita akrab. SKSD juga gapapa. Baeksub malah seneng ^^,

Buat yang mau kenalan ama Baeksub lebih lanjut, Twitter & Facebook Baeksub terbuka buat kalian Fb : Fia Nilla

Twitter : fckyeahkt - mensyen aja… ga nggigit kok


End file.
